


envelopes

by kurapizza



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, im already out of tags rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapizza/pseuds/kurapizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua receives letters from an anonymous person, each titled for a specific event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. for killua zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write i blame genetics

killua got the letters on a sunday morning.

he remembers it because it was exactly a week before his birthday, having to wake up at the crack of dawn to answer the postman. killua usually answered the door when it came to this sort of thing, since gon always seemed to be asleep. one day dan would get him back for making him wake up so early all the time.

“thank you,” killua muttered to the postman, as he took the thick green envelope from his hands. it had 'for killua zoldyck' scribbled across it in messy handwriting.

he fumbled with it, confused as to what it was. he hadn't ordered anything recently, and he knew leorio was much too impatient for snail mail. as for kurapika, he'd be surprised if he even remembered them; they hadn't spoken in years. so then why was there a thick green envelope, with no return address he might add, sitting in his hands?

killua grabbed a pocket knife from the kitchen counter, and ripped the envelope open. from it came out 5 more mini envelopes, each of them having their own title which was scribbled upon with black sharpie.

_for when you’re sad_

_for when you’re happy_

_for when you’re stressed_

_for when you’re lonely_

and another one hidden beneath the others: _for when it’s your birthday_


	2. for when you're stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb, dorky, overthinking killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter !! hopefully somewhat decent

killua opened the first letter on wednesday.

he had just opened his laptop, ready to study for an upcoming exam he had, before realizing he didn't know _anything_ on the study guide that had been e-mailed to him.

killua's first reaction was to think.

and think.

and _think._

he had always been a bit of a worrier, always jumping to the worst case scenarios and overthinking. 

he tried googling answers, using a calculator, even yahoo answers, but none of them seemed to work. nothing useful came up, much less anything he could work with.

he even almost asked gon once, before remembering that he was on a trip to whale island visiting mito.

by this point, killua was stressed beyond belief. his head had a massive headache from going through so many ideas, trying to solve irrelevant quadratic equations. there were even tiny sweat beads forming on his forehead.

_'oh god if i don't do well on this exam im fucked- maybe even literally. if i can't even pass an exam like this, a career is out of the question. i'd have to become a prostitute. and how embrassing would that be.. a child from the famous zoldyck lawyers becoming a prostitute! it would be all over the media and i'd be ruined. my dad would definitely disown me oh god i'd be homeless"_

he dropped onto his duvet; mentally and physically exhausted. his head fell against pieces of thick paper…multiple pieces actually. killua lifted his head to reveal the envelopes which had completely skipped his mind. he felt a second wind come upon him as he felt a glimmer of hope, thinking maybe these envelopes could help distract him.

his eye caught sight of the envelope marked 'for when you’re stressed’. his hand went to grab it, opening it without a second thought.

he pulled a sheet of paper out of the envelope, about the size of printer paper. the letter was typed, in neat green font that matched the envelope.

_'dear killua,_

_i don’t know what’s stressing you out, but it’s probably nothing. you’re probably just overthinking, making things worse than they need to be; you do that a lot._

_just take a deep breath and let the rest come easy. get a glass of water, and heck, go munch on a few chocorobo-kuns. everything’s gonna be okay. you’re an amazing human being and i know that whatever you’re stressing over will be okay. you’ve gone through a lot of things; this is no different._

_i love you!_

_(p.s i hope you like the font color! green is supposed to make you calmer apparently)'_

killua put the letter down.

his face was bright red, which was quite a contrast to his usually pale skin.

he put the letters together and gathered in them all into a neat stack. he tucked them away into his drawer, locking it firmly.


	3. for when you're happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness ensues

it was two days after opening the first letter, that killua opened another.

he had just received his test back, which had a big red A- stamped on top of it. an A- wasn't ideal for his family standards, but it was pretty good for him, considering he was sure he'd fail.

the thing that helped him was the letter; after calming down and thinking clearly he'd been able to find a solution. he'd called up zushi, a quiet boy who sat behind to him in class. he and zushi were on fairly good terms, and plus killua had his number. so he'd called him and asked him if he would up for a study session in the campus library. zushi enthusiastically agreed to the idea, and all worked out well.

killua turned around and looked at zushi, giving him a thumbs up. 

-

killua smiled to himself, still in a good mood from earlier. he suddenly remembered the envelopes tucked away in his bedside drawer, and wondered if any of them could be opened right now.

he got up from his crease in the sofa, and went to his bedroom. he fumbled around for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the drawer, sifting through miscellaneous objects until he finally found the letters.

his hand reached for the one marked _'for when you’re happy’_. it was sealed in a yellow envelope, along with the letter being typed in a barely visible light yellow font.

' _dear killua,_

_i’m so happy that you’re happy! it makes me so happy to know that you probably have that beautiful smile on your face, the smile that always manages to put one on my own face._

_i love you so much, and remember that your happiness is my happiness <3 _

_(p.s this time it’s yellow, because yellow is supposed to be a bright and happy color ^_^)'_

killua felt a blush creeping into his face, leaving him flustered. he wasn’t used to this kind of stuff; it still caught him by surprise. he was just glad he didn’t have to talk to the person face to face; he would’ve been at a loss for words.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was a struggle b/c everytime i typed zushi it corrected to sushi


	4. for when you're lonely

at this rate, killua was opening a new letter every day. they were the highlights of his day, so he tried not to think about what would happen when he had opened all the letters.

‘gonn,“ killua groaned loudly. he waited for a response, only to be greeted with silence.

that’s when he remembered (again) that gon was back at home, visiting mito. he said he would be back in time for killua's birthday, but he wasn’t to sure about that; after all, gon did get himself into some crazy situations sometimes.

he reluctantly crawled out of his bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. he got the sink running cold water and splashed it onto his face, attempting to wash away his lonliness along with it. he felt so annoyed. there was no one to keep him company, no one to talk to, no one to take his merciless teasing, _no one_.

the mornings were always the worst. he would always wake up, expecting gon to greet him with a bowl of cocoa puffs, while gon had his own bowl of lucky charms. they'd discuss any weird dreams they'd had the night before, and just talk.

he just wanted to talk to someone.

and maybe that’s why he went back to the letters.

he unlocked the drawer, fishing around for the envelopes. he found them all bundled up together, envelope on top of envelope. he looked through the remaining ones, when his eyes fell on the blue one marked _'for when you’re lonely’._

_'dear killua,_

_it’s okay to feel alone sometimes, but just remember that you’re not alone._

_so many people care for you and love you, whether you can see it or not. they’re there, and i obviously care about you enough to write these letters. don't be selfish!_

_i love you so so so much, and i don’t know what i would do without you._

_you’re not alone, you have me. and maybe you’ll find out who i am soon enough <3 _

_(p.s this letter’s pink because it represents love; my love for you!)'_

killua felt better now. maybe it was just the feeling of being reassured, or maybe it was that he just needed someone to 'talk' to him. either way, the letter was right. he wasn’t alone. and he didn’t want to feel alone any longer, so that’s why he grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on over his head, along with some black skinny jeans, ready to finally do something fun since gon left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon kept correcting to ton why does autocorrect hate hxh


	5. Chapter 5

"killua!" gon shouted.

"the phone's right next to my ear, you shouldn't yell idiot," killua rubbed at his ear, smiling nevertheless

"ah sorry! it's just so great to hear your voice again, though it hasn't even been that long." gon let out a nervous laugh. "is that weird?"

"you've always been weird." gon laughed again, though killua noticed it sounded a bit more forced than normal.

"so how's whale island?" he asked.

"pretty good! there's a few more people that live here now, and we even have neighbors!"

"whoa. last time i went there it was pretty barren"

"yeah! but..uh..something else did come up too."

killua swallowed, his overthinking side taking over.

"are you hurt?"

"oh i'm totally fine, don't worry! it's just that-," gon sighed, "the ship that's supposed to take me from whale island to the airport got a huge hole in it and it's going to be out of commission for a while. they have other ships and stuff too, but the ship that they assigned me to leaves in two days which means i'll be home later than expected and-"

"you'll miss my birthday." killua finished.

"yeah, that."

killua sighed. "dude it's fine. we're in college now. birthdays aren't as big of a deal as when we were kids. don't stress over something so stupid." "but i like birthdays!"

 _oh right,_ killua thought. _i forgot that gon is basically still a kid._

"still stupid."

"hmph."

"so..see you in a few more days?"

"hopefully."

"all right, see you then!" the line disconnected.

well of course, killua was upset. he'd been looking forward all week to his best friend's first day back. he'd been bored out of his mind, with nothing relevant to do, and he knew gon would be able to change that when he came back. his patience was wearing thin, but he was more upset than angry. upset with his lack of purpose without ton, upset at the stupid, broken ship.

he lied down on his bed, facing his drawer. he'd carelessly left it unlocked, so the two remaining letters were in full view to him. 

he sighed, and reached for the one labeled _'for when you're upset'._

this time the font was plain black. _surprisingly dull_ , killua thought.

_'dear killua,_

_it's normal to be sad. it's normal to feel weak. it's normal to cry, and to let it out._

_whatever's wrong_ will _get better, just don't be afraid of it._

_stay cool!_

_(p.s i couldn't think of any color this time..oops? :p)_

killua let out a small chuckle at the p.s part, feeling a little better. letter-writing-person was right. crying over something as stupid as this was _not_ cool. he knew it'd get better, so why not enjoy the time he has left?

he smiled and put the envelope away. before, he noticed something before closing the drawer though.

there was only one letter left.

 

 


End file.
